Tal vez
by Pettit Licorne
Summary: ...-Saga….no soy ni un niño ni una presa fácil, mucho menos un trofeo para tu cama. Si lo que buscas es sexo rápido y sin complicaciones ve en busca de Milo....


__

__

_**TAL VEZ **_

El sol pegaba con fuerza sobre todo el Santuario, haciendo que incluso las piedras ardiesen bajo los pies del caminante que se aventuraba a subir los miles de escalones que unían los templos entre sí. Reinaba el silencio, un latente sopor se respiraba en todos menos un templo, el de acuario, allí donde la temperatura era siempre igual de fría….Pero esta vez el ambiente estaba cargado con una discusión entre dos de los caballeros más poderosos de la orden. Saga se había reunido con el patriarca para tratar ciertos aspectos estratégicos y cuando bajaba hacia su propio templo decidió visitar a Kamus para molestarlo un rato, y lo estaba consiguiendo con creces, ya ni recordaba cómo habían llegado a tal punto pero se divertía mucho provocándolo.

…y me lo harás también a mí pedacito de hielo?

No me llames así, que tú saltes de cama en cama no quiere decir que el resto debamos hacerlo.

Y que tú seas un amargado puritano no significa que el resto no podamos disfrutar.

Sólo elijo bien mi compañía…

Ah! Pero…el pedacito de hielo tiene compañía? Eso sería digno de ver….y dime, los dejas satisfechos o congelados?

Eso…mon amie…será algo que tú nunca sabrás.

Quién sabe Kamus…quién sabe….

Lo sé yo y con eso basta…lo miró de reojo y el semblante serio…no puedo perder mi tiempo con seductores del tres al cuarto como tú.

No sabes lo que te pierdes francesito…nadie es mejor en la cama que yo…

Kamus se aproximó a Saga con su típico andar elegante, cautivándolo con la mirada, tomó su mentón con una mano y se acercó a él hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sus alientos se entremezclaban.

Eso, es algo que no me interesa lo más mínimo…

Lo separó con un gesto despectivo y fue a tomar algo de beber pero Saga lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a volverse, acercándolo a él con brusquedad.

Vaya francesito…si pareces todo un seductor…pero conmigo no se juega a no ser que pienses en terminar lo que empiezas….Pasó una mano por la nuca del pelirrojo apretándola con fuerza e impidiendo que se separase para poder besarlo profundamente. Cuando se separaron lo dejó en medio de la sala y fue él mismo quien le entregó el vaso que antes deseaba tomar….Ten…no creo que estés acostumbrado a tanto ardor….

Sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro tomó el vaso que le ofrecía y bebió tranquilamente. Los labios aún le ardían por el beso recibido pero no dejaría que él notase lo mucho que lo había perturbado.

Se te ofrece algo más caballero…o ya te vas?

Yo irme?...Por qué debería hacerlo…acaso es una fiesta privada? Te molesto?

Si solo vas a seguir diciendo y haciendo estupideces…

No digo tonterías pedacito de hielo….intento seducirte…pero eres duro de roer…

No dijo nada, se limitó a formar unos cuantos cubitos en el vaso de Saga y a sentarse en el sofá mientras murmuraba lo caluroso que estaba el día. Inflamó un poco más su cosmos para refrescar el ambiente aunque no sabía si el calor que sentía era por el clima o por las palabras de Saga. Dejó que su mirada se perdiese por la ventana, buscando algo que en realidad no existía.

Saga….no soy ni un niño ni una presa fácil, mucho menos un trofeo para tu cama. Si lo que buscas es sexo rápido y sin complicaciones ve en busca de Milo.

Milo es aburrido y no busco trofeos sino dar y recibir placer…el escorpión se limita a recibirlo...Le chocó vislumbrar por unas décimas de segundo un profundo pesar en la voz de Kamus, quizás…. Yo no cazo y no rompo corazones…todos saben cómo soy, jamás miento a mis amantes como hace él…

Tú también sabes como soy….Apretó la mandíbula al recordar lo fácilmente que siempre caía en la trampa del escorpión. Volvió la cabeza mirándolo de frente pero sin sentimiento ninguno…acabas de llamarme hielo….no tengo sentimientos y así quiero seguir…

Pero los tuviste y es fácil encenderte…estoy seguro que bajo esa capa de hielo hay todo un volcán en erupción.

Quién dice que los tuve? Apartó con brusquedad la mano con que Saga le acariciaba la mejilla pero el siguiente comentario hizo que se le encogiese más aún el estómago

Él consiguió seducirte a ti…al amo de los hielos….no lo niegues ahora.

Así que era eso, una puta competición…jajajaja se levantó con brusquedad Saga, sal de mi casa antes de que te eche yo mismo….

Si piensas que estoy aquí por eso estás muy equivocado, es una pena que seas tan frío Kamus….no sabes la calidez que el resto del mundo podría darte.

Saga fue hacia la puerta pero no salió del templo, sabía que Kamus todavía le escuchaba así que alzó la voz y habló.

Es una lástima lo que Milo va diciendo por ahí de ti….quería demostrar que no es cierto pero prefieres quedarte solo y por el camino que vas lo conseguirás seguro…

El aguador tuvo que apoyarse en una columna y llevar al rostro para tapar su llanto mientras intentaba reprimir el llanto. No le bastaba el daño que le hizo que encima tenía que ir diciendo eso de él? Su cosmos se encendió llenando el lugar de un frío que helaría la sangre a la mismísima muerte y tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no destruir su propio templo en un ataque de ira. Se internó en sus dependencias para tomar un baño e intentar calmar su mente pero cuando estaba prácticamente desnudo volvió a sentir la presencia de Saga tras él, más no lo ignoró y terminó de quitarse la ropa.

Te dije que te fueras…ve a cotillear con Milo o con cualquier otro..

No quiero cotillear, quiero ayudarte aunque no lo creas….admite de una maldita vez que no estás bien….deja que hoy cuide de ti…

Saga no le dio tiempo a responder, entró y comenzó a prepararle el baño mirándolo con tranquilidad, sin lujuria. Kamus pasó por su lado sin decir nada, se metió en la bañera y recostó la cabeza en el filo cerrando los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro.

Por qué haces todo esto?

Es simple, quiero que dejes de sufrir por el bicho….no lo merece.

En qué quedamos? Una mueca llena de ironía se dibujó en sus labios, abrió los ojos fijándolos en él Soy un témpano de hielo o un pobre sufridor por desamor?

Ahora mismo solo eres un mortal herido por un escorpión.

Jajajaja eres todo un poeta pero ni con esas conseguirás llevarme a tu cama.

No lo hago por eso…se acercó a su oído para hablarle suavemente al menos no por ahora…no disfrutarías con el corazón destrozado y quiero que grites mi nombre siendo presa de un placer exquisito.

Tienes la lengua tan dulce y afilada como él…lo siento pero no puedo creerte.

En cierto modo nos parecemos pero a diferencia de Milo yo sí sé amar.

Eso decía él…su mente era un hervidero de ideas que chocaban entre sí y lo aturdían. Géminis parecía sincero pero también creyó en las palabras de Milo y salió más dañado que en mil batallas. Apretó los puños con fuerza bajo el agua y desvió la mirada hacia un lado No me puedo permitir caer en el mismo error….

Tomó la barbilla de Kamus y le hizo enfrentarlo con delicadeza para posar un beso en sus labios, esta vez encontró menos resistencia, aunque no supo si era porque empezaba a desearlo o por la confusión que veía en sus ojos.

Kamus…solo quiero que dejes de sufrir…

No puedo…me he cubierto con demasiada indiferencia por demasiado tiempo….Me ahogo Saga, y ni tú ni nadie podrá hacerme sentir vivo de nuevo.

No sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando como para que de pronto le estuviese hablando con tanta sinceridad a Saga. Aquello no era bueno, sabía lo que ocurriría si abría el torrente que eran sus emociones…. no sería capaz de volver a cerrarlo y eso le convertiría de nuevo en un blanco fácil para el dolor.

Déjame intentarlo al menos le sonrió mientras lo miraba a los ojos y recorría el camino desde el cuello al hombro en una suave caricia Pero solo lo haré si tú lo deseas….no te obligaré a nada.

No puedo confiar en ti….levantó una mano rozando los labios de Saga…si lo hiciera y volviese a equivocarme sería mi perdición….

No te ofrezco una vida eterna a tu lado...tan solo un poco de olvido mezclado con placer…

No soy tan iluso Saga, lo sé de sobra, quizás me venga bien probar eso del sexo fortuito…Inténtalo, pero será una pérdida de tiempo.

Al menos sabrás que lo intentaste….

Al menos….suspiró mientras salía del agua y se rodeaba la cintura con una toalla

Saga lo tomó en brazos llevándolo hasta la cama y susurrándole que se relajase, llamándole pedacito de hielo pero con tal suavidad que esta vez no le enojó. Sin embargo, por más dulce que fuese el tono, venía a significar lo mismo, hielo…frío…insensible….Sintió cómo la cama se hundía bajo el peso de Saga y las manos de este recorriéndole el cuerpo con lentitud.

No me prometas nada…por favor….

Solo te prometo que disfrutarás…nada más, las palabras sobran……..

Las palabras sobran….susurró

Géminis recorrió con los labios los mismos lugares que antes tocaron sus dedos, sus besos eran suaves y expertos, besándolo allí donde más placer podía recibir….pero Kamus aún se notaba tenso. Tras recorrer su firme pecho con las manos y los labios, comenzó a hacerlo con la punta de la lengua, jugueteando con los rosados pezones y el ombligo.

Limítate a volar Kamus…disfruta y relájate…

Kamus apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos. Tuvo que abrir los ojos pues cada vez que los cerraba, a su mente acudían imágenes de Milo en la misma posición en que se encontraba Saga…besándole en los mismos rincones….diciéndole que se relajase…y él lo hacía, se relajaba hasta perder el control, la razón….hasta quedar destruido por sus pasiones.

Se dio cuenta de la tensión del pelirrojo y no dudó de cual era la causa. Milo le había hecho sufrir demasiado y no era justo, comenzaba a entender la pureza de Kamus….sus miedos. Se puso a horcajadas sobre él depositando lametones y suaves besos por su rostro y cuello mientras que movía las caderas sensualmente. Kamus lo miraba a los ojos preguntando sin palabras si podía confiar en él y, aunque veía ternura, no podía confiar en Saga.

Lo….lo siento…pero esto no funciona….

Intenta disfrutar del momento….aunque sea por una sola vez olvida todo el daño que te hizo….

Se separó un poco del aguador para mirarlo a los ojos, pasó una mano por sus cabellos aún húmedos para retirarlos de su rostro y sintió la angustia que expresaba su mirada como si fuera propia. Al amo del hielo se le había caído la máscara y se sintió afortunado de poder contemplar su extrema belleza sin obstáculos.

Ayúdame Saga….no sé cómo hacerlo…te juro que no sé…

Dime…le acarició el rostro con cariño…te dejó alguna vez que hicieras algo? Kamus negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de hablar de algo tan íntimo Inténtalo…Todavía sentado sobre él bajó las piernas y lo hizo levantar quedando ambos sentados frente a frente Tócame Kamus….hazme lo que quieras que yo te haga a ti…

Saga…Levantó una mano tímidamente hasta acariciarle el pecho…yo no sé de esto, quizás no te guste lo que haga…

Si no me gusta te lo diré…pasó una mano por su nuca atrayéndolo hacia él para besarlo, tan solo una suave presión sobre sus labios…inténtalo y quizás te sorprendas de mis reacciones.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que podía provocar en alguien tan experto como Saga, le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de descubrir si al fin y al cabo no era el témpano que todos creían. Dibujó su torso con los dedos, los movimientos eran lentos, como si quisiera aprenderse sus formas…se detuvo en los pezones, acariciándolos con más intensidad a cada momento.

Saga sonrió al notar la inexperiencia con que era explorado y el placer que eso le daba e imitó sus caricias con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Lo estás haciendo muy bien Kam…

El sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas y bajó la vista pensando que le agradaba que lo llamase así…mucha más que "hielo". Se acercó para besarlo suavemente en el cuello evitando que viese el ardor de su rostro. Saga lo observaba complacido acariciándole la espalda mientras se dejaba besar, sus labios le parecieron cálidos, todo lo contrario a su cosmos.

Kam…Kamie…que hermoso te ves con el rubor en las mejillas…

Le acarició la nuca enterrando los dedos en la abundante maraña de cabello pelirrojo. El sonrojo de Kamus se acentuó aún más con aquellas palabras, por un segundo temió estar abriéndose demasiado rápido pero ya era tarde, una vez dejaba aflorar al verdadero Kamus ya no había vuelta atrás, y lo sabía.

Deslizó las manos dibujándole la columna, concentró un poco de su cosmos en un dedo, dejándolo frío, si Saga quería que experimentase…eso haría. Se mordió el labio nervioso, esperando su reacción.

Saga no se esperaba aquello, se arqueó dejando escapar un suave gemido, sonrió y le besó los labios. Fue bajando lentamente, apoderándose de su cuello, esta vez le besaba con pasión al volver a los labios, abriéndolos con la lengua y entrando a ella despacio.

El aguador se sintió extremadamente complacido cuando lo oyó gemir, y eso le hizo estar un poco más confiado. Dejó que su lengua le recorriese la boca y se limitó a devolverle el beso con la misma pasión de él. Su cuerpo poco a poco se iba desinhibiendo, lo agarró por la nuca con fuerza, pidiendo más contacto con la piel de de sus labios.

Saga…yo….dioses…

Continuó besándolo mientras cambiaba las posiciones hasta quedar sobre él. La reacción de Kamus sorprendió a Saga, tenía entendido por Milo que el francés era frío y que no se movía prácticamente en la cama y ahora lo tenía sobre él, desnudándolo. Pensó en lo equivocado que estaba el escorpión, pues Kamus en realidad era puro fuego cubierto de indiferencia. Lo abrazó por la cintura atrayéndolo lo máximo que podía a su cuerpo, se acomodó en la cama dándose cuenta de lo incómoda que le resultaba la ropa en aquella situación.

Sigue así Kamie….

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Kamus cuando le oyó llamarlo así de nuevo. Al caballero de géminis le gustaba lo que hacía y eso le hizo sentir bien, inclinó el cuello a un lado dejando que le besase a su antojo mientras una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Lo imitó besándolo en el cuello y comenzó a bajar por su pecho para saborear los pezones que antes acarició.

De veras te gusta?

Lo tomó de la barbilla para mirarle directamente a los ojos, lamentándose, pues los juegos de su lengua sobre los pezones le gustaban demasiado.

Me encanta lo que esta divina boca hace….lo besó de nuevo y, sonriendo maliciosamente, volvió a dejarlo frente a su pecho Sigue anda….que eso me gustaba mucho….

Jajajajaja

La risa de Kamus resonó en la habitación, limpia y libre de malicia, cada vez se sentía un poco más libre, aunque fuese muy lentamente….Se había despertado en él una curiosidad que solo podía satisfacer la práctica, sin embargo, aún se conducía con timidez. Las manos llegaron a los pantalones de Saga para abrirlos y pasar un dedo juguetón por la línea de los bóxer.

Géminis lo miraba extasiado, ahora sí que podía morir y decir que había visto el mayor milagro de la vida. Kamus sonreía y no solo eso, reía de forma abierta y despreocupada. Y todo eso delante de él, por él. Se aventuró a soltar la toalla que rodeaba la sensual cintura de acuario y dejó que sus manos le acariciasen las nalgas.

Kamus continuaba desnudándolo poco a poco pero la posición en que estaban le impedía seguir, así que lo empujó levemente por los hombros hasta que estuvo tumbado. Cuando al fin pudo disfrutar de su cuerpo por completo lo observó con deseo en los ojos al tiempo que le recorría por entero con las manos, evitando a posta rozar su miembro excitado.

Eres hermoso Saga…

Eso crees? lo observó de arriba a abajo y silbó Cuanto haces que no te miras a un espejo francés? lo atrajo hacia sí sujetándole por el cuello y le rozó los labios Eres un dios lujurioso y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora…

Mon amie…nadie se ha dado cuenta…yo me he encargado de eso….

Saga se echó a reír divertido. Que falsas eran las palabras del escorpión ! Le acarició el rostro con ambas manos y dejó que éstas se deslizasen por el cuerpo del caballero de acuario, deleitándose con sus formas. Las dejó de nuevo sobre las nalgas, apretándolo contra él y sintiendo como se rozaban sus sexos. Acuario estaba resultando todo un cúmulo se sorpresas a cual más agradable. Una oleada de placer le recorrió cuando Kamus levantó las caderas para que el sexo de Saga se colocase a la entrada de su intimidad, rozándola.

Saga…entra en mí…..miró a otro lado sonrojado….hazme olvidar….

Sonrió complacido por su petición, definitivamente, Kamus no tenía nada de frío….Estaba muy excitado pero sabía que debía ir con cuidado, por mucho que Milo hubiese estado con él, conociéndolo habría sido bastante rudo. Se colocó justo a la entrada, tan solo debía bajar un poco para entrar en él.

Hazlo tú…..

No dijo nada, tan solo fue bajando hasta que sintió la presión del sexo de Saga intentando abrirse espacio entre sus nalgas. Apretó los dientes ante la primera punzada de dolor y siguió empujando. El escorpión siempre le decía que lo mejor era hacerlo de una vez aunque doliese….pero por un demonio! Dolía demasiado…De pronto se vio obligado a parar, Saga lo sujetaba por las caderas impidiéndole avanzar.

No lo hagas así…tienes que hacerlo despacio Kamie, deja que tu cuerpo se acostumbre a mí poco a poco….

Él dijo que así dolía menos….en su mirada había una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza enorme

No hizo una mueca de desagrado Y supongo que tampoco te preparó para hacerlo, verdad?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza avergonzado por su estupidez. Saga lo tumbó en la cama, se colocó entre sus piernas, y sin darle tiempo alguno a reaccionar, comenzó a lamerle el sexo mientras lo acariciaba con una de sus manos por el pecho.

Saga…ahh….

Era la primera vez que recibía esa clase de caricias, siempre era él quien se las hacía a Milo y ahora entendía por qué le gustaban tanto. Enredó los dedos en sus cabellos agitándose bajo él.

Al escuchar como gemía diciendo su nombre, se dio cuenta de cuan necio había sido el escorpión, pues no degustar de aquella manera el cuerpo divino de Kamus era todo un pecado. Movió la lengua travieso, internándola entre los glúteos del agitado caballero, quería hacerle gritar de placer…hacerle volver a la vida. Y Kamus respondió abriendo las piernas, hambriento de sensaciones, y pensando en lo diferente que era todo en comparación con los momentos compartidos con Milo. Saga continuó embistiéndole con la lengua al tiempo que uno de sus dedos le acariciaba la parte externa para, lentamente, entrar en él con mucho cuidado. Se separó lentamente de él lo suficiente como para volver a introducir su erección en la boca y devorarlo.

Me estás volviendo loco Saga….Apretó las sábanas entre sus manos pero esta vez las causa era el placer y no el dolor….ahhhh…..Arqueó el cuerpo buscando un mayor contacto con su boca

Estaba como loco y su cuerpo ardía completamente por el francés….era diferente a cualquier amante que hubiese tenido antes. Volvió a tumbarse y lo colocó a horcajadas sobre él, quería que fuese Kamus quien tuviese el control de todo.

Hazlo ahora….

Esta vez lo hizo con lentitud, tal y como Saga le había dicho. Primero sintió la punta penetrándolo, abriéndose paso a través de él, paró….cuando el dolor cesó bajó un poco más, siguiendo el mismo proceso hasta sentirlo completamente en su interior.

Saga….yo nunca le importé, verdad?

Era más bien una afirmación, pero necesitaba que alguien se lo confirmase. Sintió como le acariciaba el rostro con ternura. Saga no quería dañarlo más de lo que estaba pero tampoco podía mentirle.

No lo sé, nadie conoce verdaderamente los sentimientos del escorpión. Quizás sí que le importaste a su manera.

Kamus cerró los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos, buscaba fuerzas en su interior que lo ayudasen a seguir adelante con aquella verdad, su verdad. No se derrumbó, seguiría hacia delante como siempre hacía. Comenzó a mover las caderas en un ritmo lento y cadencioso donde disfrutaba de cada nueva sensación con todo su ser. Llegaba el momento en que el dolor se convertía en placer y se mordió el labio inferior cuando eso ocurrió. Abrió los ojos y se agachó para besar a Saga con una dulzura que ni él mismo sabía que poseía.

Para Saga, la expresión que mostraba en esos momentos el rostro de Kamus era mejor de lo que podía imaginar. Lo sujetó por las caderas para ayudarle a subir y bajar, aumentando el ritmo. Se aferró al beso que le daba el aguador acariciándole y jugando con la lengua ya que al parecer el francés había descubierto lo divertido que podía ser.

Maldito saga…era la única persona aparte de Milo que le había provocado un deseo tan devastador. Sin embargo, la sensación era muy diferente.

Sabes que ahora tendré que matarte, verdad? Saga lo miró confundido, su cuerpo se tensó….no puedo permitir que mi fama de frío se vaya al traste….Lo besó divertido por el miedo momentáneo que vio en sus ojos Lo siento, no pude evitarlo….Siguió moviéndose sobre él, su sexo cada vez más hinchado de placer

Realmente se había asustado, pero morir después de hacer el amor con él no parecía algo tan malo. Tomó con una mano el sexo de Kamus para masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que imponían sus caderas, provocando que se estremeciese. El pelirrojo no se esperaba recibir caricias tan gratificantes y su respiración se hizo más entrecortada a medida que el placer le envolvía…..hasta que se tensó por completo y cubrió los vientres de ambos con su esencia. No dejó de moverse, se levantó un poco más, tal y como le había indicado antes…como si cabalgara sobre él, y arqueando el cuerpo le hablo con voz ronca y llena de deseo.

Lléname Saga…..

Era imposible no obedecer a una petición hecha con tanta sensualidad y sencillez. Lo tomó por la cintura y levantó su propia cadera al tiempo que tiraba de Kamus hacia abajo haciendo más profundas las penetraciones para terminar eyaculando en su interior.

Eres un pedacito de lujuria, francés…

Saga continuó moviéndose en su interior de vez en cuando, dándole descargas de placer. Una oleada de ternura lo invadió al ver lo frágil que parecía Kamus sobre su pecho, tenía la mirada tan perdida….tan necesitada de un poco de cariño….No se lo pensó, lo rodeó con sus brazos abrazándolo con ternura y lo besó en la frente al tiempo que retiraba un par de mechones que caían sobre sus ojos.

Sentirse arropado entre los brazos de géminis justo al terminar de hacer el amor con él terminó de destruir las barreras que tan cuidadosamente había levantado a su alrededor durante años. Dejó que la rabia que carcomía su alma desde hacía tanto aflorase, y por primera vez no impidió que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro de marfil. Él hubiese querido que Milo se mostrase así con él, pero en vez de eso había sido rudo y descuidado todas y cada una de las veces que estuvo en su cama….Incluso después de abandonarlo como a un perro cuando se cansó de su cuerpo se reía de él a sus espaldas, hacía comentarios con otros sobre cómo se comportaba en la intimidad….y había tenido que llegar Saga para enseñarle lo que realmente era hacer el amor, su significado, la divina sensación de sentirse deseado por otro.

No dejes que él sepa lo mucho que le amas Kamus…le secó las lágrimas con suaves besos…se aprovechará de ello para hacerte más daño y yo no puedo defenderte eternamente Besó los ojos del aguador, le dolía verlo así justo cuando acababa de descubrir su hermosa risa Cálmate ya mi niño…..

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se convulsionaba sobre el de Saga, se apretaba a él con fuerza, como si estuviese perdido en medio de un mar de emociones y fuese la tabla de la que dependía su salvación. Poco a poco se fue calmando, dejó que géminis saliese de su interior y se recostó a su lado con la cabeza aún apoyada en el fuerte pecho. Al hablar, su voz sonaba otra vez segura, haciendo gala del autocontrol que lo caracterizaba pero….ya no era tan fría como siempre.

Siento mucho que me hayas visto así, hacía tanto que no lloraba que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez.

No te preocupes, te dije que te haría sentir vivo de nuevo Enredó los dedos en la larga mata de pelo color fuego mientras hablaban de forma relajada, íntima El placer que has sentido y tu llanto son muestras de que lo estás…Al bajar la mirada de nuevo hacia Kamus se encontró con su sonrisa

No sé cómo lo has conseguido…ni siquiera cómo te has atrevido a intentarlo dada mi fama….pero gracias. Sus dedos recorrían el pecho de Saga en un simple roce Solo te has equivocado en una cosa….hace mucho que dejé de amarlo, lo que ha ocurrido hace un momento es que al fin he podido liberarme de su sombra.

Ojalá sea cierto y no tenga que volver a ver tu llanto, el resto, si que me gustaría volver a verlo….sonrió con picardía

Así que quieres volver a acostarte conmigo…

Ah ah…negó con la cabeza y lo besó en la frente...quiero volver a hacerte el amor…

Cuando quieras Saga….suspiró y cerró los ojos apoyándose confiado sobre él…cuando quieras….

Quizás su primera intención había sido echarle un buen polvo, sentir la satisfacción de oír gemir al caballero más frío de todos, conseguir lo que nadie más lograba…Pero verle reír y llorar de aquella forma, sentir en su propia piel la calidez de sus caricias…no, Kamus no era en absoluto como los demás, simplemente valía más que la suma de sus anteriores amantes. Se acercó al oído para susurrarle.

Siempre….

No….le hizo callar con un dedo sobre sus labios…Sin promesas, recuerdas?

Está bien, entonces a menudo, te parece? Jajajaja

Las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti caballero de géminis…

Créeme que las mías también….demuéstrale que eres más fuerte que él, eres demasiado hermoso para reflejar tanto dolor en tu rostro….

Tantos años guardando mis emociones y vas tú y me las desbaratas en un rato…eso no se hace….

Le regañó con una sonrisa antes de alzarse para besarlo en los labios al tiempo que Saga negaba divertido y lo tumbaba en la cama bajo él.

Hummm no sé de qué me hablas….

Llevas razón…..mi mente anda en blanco…rodeó su cintura con las piernas mientras reír suavemente…pero mi cuerpo parece que sí recuerda…

Dioses….le besó con voracidad, enroscando la lengua con la de él...me pones a cien cuando sonríes maldito francés….

Si tant il t'a satisfait, alors je va sourire plus souvent pour toi…quand nous serons seuls, naturellement…jajállevó las manos a las nalgas de Saga volviéndose más confiado a cada segundo que pasaba a su lado

No sé que has dicho pero me encanta como suena….

Descendió lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo y lamerlo en la punta, enroscándolo con la lengua, jugando un rato antes de introducirlo en su boca por completo. Kamus abrió las piernas una vez más para él, invitándolo a disfrutar con su cuerpo tanto como quisiera.

Mon Dieu…tu va me faire d'être un obsédé, comme toi…

Sus cuerpos volvieron a entrelazarse en una danza pura y llena de placer para ambos, liberando a Kamus, atando a Saga al francés que cada vez lo volvía más y más loco.

Cuando al fin terminaron se dejó caer suavemente sobre él con la respiración agitada y completamente exhausto. Fue presa de un súbito deseo por besar cada resquicio de su piel, sus labios, sus ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas aún por el acto…

Kamus te...Tomó aire profundamente y dejó la frase en el aire, no quería asustarlo con sus tonterías, salió lentamente de él y se tumbó a su lado…ha sido fantástico.

Me qué, Saga?...Esta vez fue él quien lo atrajo para abrazarlo mientras bostezaba completamente agotado y dejaba que el sueño fuese apoderándose lentamente de su cuerpo y mente

Esperó hasta escuchar la respiración acompasada de Kamus, signo de que al fin dormía. Se acomodó sobre él y le susurró las palabras que no se atrevió a decir antes.

Te quiero pedacito de hielo…creo que me he enamorado de tu risa….

Kamus no se movió ni hizo gesto alguno que lo delatase, se sentía confundido por la declaración pero no avergonzaría a Saga desvelándole que estaba despierto…y él debía meditar sobre muchas cosas antes de decidir el camino que seguiría de ahora en adelante. Morfeo terminó ganándole la partida haciendo que al fin durmiese como años atrás, confiado, seguro….feliz.

El alba los encontró abrazados el uno al otro.

Kamus fue el primero en despertar y encontrarse con la maravillosa sensación de tener a su lado todavía a Saga, durmiendo confiadamente entre sus brazos. No se movió para no despertarlo, quería gozar un poco más de todo antes de que la dura realidad de la vida cotidiana lo golpease con fuerza. Se preguntaba si sería capaz de dejar atrás todos sus miedos, de abrirse al caballero de géminis de una forma total y absoluta.

Tal vez….solo tal vez, había llegado el momento de amar y ser amado.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño. Ya averiguaría lo que quería su corazón, ahora mismo tan solo deseaba no salir jamás de los brazos de Saga y por Atenea que lo disfrutaría todo el tiempo que pudiese.

Tal vez sí que había llegado su momento al fin.

**FIN.**


End file.
